Just A Little Chemistry
by Chibiaddicted
Summary: Sakura thought college would be a breeze, relationships would be simple, and drama would be erased with her new life. That is...until she met a very young, very handsome Chemistry teacher. SakuraxGaara SakuraxSasuke
1. Just A Little Chemistry

No I am not in college. :) So if something's wrong...oh well.

The science is pretty much from my freshman class (the only class I learned something in) so...please forgive anything that's wrong.

* * *

"This is the first day of a new year!" Sakura yelled happily as she walked onto the new campus. Older students stared at the pink-haired girl, some scared, some happy that she was crazier than them, most ignoring her.

Sakura could care less. All she wanted to do was get through her four years and start medical school as soon as possible. This was just an exciting, new, stepping-stone.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking 'bout!" Ino screamed as she ran and jumped on her boyfriend, Shikamaru's back. He mumbled something about troublesome, but continued to walk with her on his back. "This is going to be a great year!"

Both girls gave each other a high five as they walked into the large doors of the campus. Sakura's first class was Biology (as a Biology major she had much of this to go through) and then Chemistry, followed by English. Ino (a literature major) had History, English, and Literature appreciation.

"You should have picked English with me!" Ino whined as they began to part ways.

"Sorry, I really wanted this new teacher. Apparently he's our age and the buzz around him is that he's an excellent teacher." Sakura grinned sheepishly, her pale face turning red at the cheeks. Many men turned to stare at the beautiful pair of girls. One pale with long pink hair and the other tan with silvery gold hair.

"Fine," Ino said with a pout as they went their separate ways.

--

Sakura's first class was probably the best Biology class she'd ever had. The teacher went through everything perfectly. She gave more homework than Sakura thought possible, but Sakura was determined to get an A.

Chemistry was not Sakura's favorite class. She preferred learning about the body and how it works, not about soap. What's worse is that her first chemistry class in college just happened to be organic chemistry. In other words: "All about C.A.R.B.O.N."!

She took one step into the class, 13 minutes early (they were given 15 minutes between class), and found herself to be the only one there apart from the teacher. He sat at his desk, head down, reading something that couldn't see.

She took a seat in the middle, to the far left so she could see outside the window, and pulled out paper and a pencil. She spent the next 13 minutes staring at the paper blankly while the professor made no sound whatsoever.

The class filled in and it appeared that only 8 students were in the class. Sakura didn't recognize any of them, but they all seemed to be her age. As soon as the bell rang the professor stood up and put on a pair of black glasses. Sakura was awestruck.

He was much more handsome than she imagined. His hair was short, wild, and a deep red. His body was long and lean, accentuated by the black dress pants and matching shirt. He scanned the classroom with fierce jade eyes, finally landing on Sakura. She looked like a rabbit and he, the wolf.

"I don't personally care about you, but I was told to introduce myself and have you all do the same." He said angrily, still looking at Sakura. He stepped in front of his desk and leaned against it. "You." His voice echoed in the empty class, shocking Sakura awake. "Introduce yourself."

Sakura stood up hesitantly. She didn't like to be in the spotlight, but because of her hair she usually was. She really wished she hadn't worn the low-cut black top and tight, skinny jeans.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, I'm 18 years old, and my major is Biology." She spoke faster than the speed of light and immediately sat down; face the color of her hair. The professor smirked, and then pointed to another student.

Finally he pointed to himself. "I am Gaara," he looked at her as he said it, "and I majored in Organic Chemistry last year. I just turned 19, but don't believe that I'll treat you as 'equals'. You are students while you're in my class and annoyances once the bell rings. I don't care what you do while I teach. Whether you pass or not is on you. Sleep and pass the test – I won't mind." Then, he began to teach.

Sakura was enraptured by his teaching. Well, maybe more like she was enraptured by him. Even though he spoke with little infliction in his voice, he still captured the class's attention. By the time they started the lab the entire class felt as if they'd been there only a few minutes.

"Pair up." He ordered. "We're just going to do a demonstration so feel free to put on goggles, or don't." He stared at everyone blankly and Sakura giggled. Since the classroom was so small (Only four lab tables and his desk) he heard her clearly. "What?" He growled out. The entire class watched anxiously.

"Nothing," she shook her head, "it just seems like someone ordered you to pretend to care, but you obviously don't want to." She laughed again.

Gaara gave her a pointed look, then told everyone to pair up again. Sakura, still smiling, paired up with a blond man.

"Hey Sakura," he greeted her casually; "I'm Naruto." He pointed to himself cheerfully.

"Well, you already know my name." She grinned as they began the easy demonstration.

Five minutes later.

"No! Naruto that's hydrogen chloride! How did you even get that?!"

"Stop trying to eat it!"

"Oh my GOD! You really ate it!!"

Finally, after restraining the blonde, the lab finished uneventfully. Gaara called Sakura and Naruto to talk to him after class.

First, he glared at Naruto. "You are an idiot who shouldn't be in this class." Then at Sakura. "And you are to partner with him for the rest of the semester." He sighed. "You seem to be able to take care of him well enough, just make sure he stays away from…everything."

"Will do." She laughed, dragging Naruto out of the classroom. Once outside she hit him on the head. "Are you an idiot?"

"Yes?" He answered hesitantly.

"That wasn't a trick question." She mumbled, running a hand through her pink hair. "Anyways, next time don't eat the poor guy's food."Memories of the cookies that were sitting innocently on Gaara's desk and Naruto's sly hand reaching out, grabbing the box, and stuffing them all down simultaneously might have been funny, but Gaara's reaction was priceless. He just stared, almost sadly, at the empty box.

"Sakura, you're not really nice." Naruto said with a pout.

"So?" She growled out. "Someone has to keep watch over you in Chemistry." She grinned before they parted ways with each other's numbers.

Sakura's next class was English. A class she didn't hate…but definitely didn't enjoy. It didn't help that their first assignment was to write an essay on "you". Blech.

Apart from English, she had Molecular Biology at night, other than that she was free so she headed home to start on her homework.

Home was more like hell or Sakura. She rented a tiny, one room apartment in the worst part of Konoha. She worked as a nurse from 7PM to 12PM on some days so it wasn't as if she needed anything big, but getting to the apartment was the hard part. Sakura's not a coward, but she knows when to take the long route home. And damn, is it a looonnngg route.

Sakura took the short route this time. She arrived home and quickly did the essay. She had only just started the Biology homework when she had to leave for her next class.

Sadly, she arrived early and decided to more or less 'explore' her new school. Most of the lights were off, some classes were going on, but all together it was very creepy. There was only a few lights on, one was her Chemistry class's. The door was slightly ajar and she peeked inside. Gaara sat there, reading something intensely. She watched for a few moments before he told her to come inside.

"Shit!" She hissed, accidentally hitting the door open farther. Gaara just raised an eyebrow at her jumpy behavior.

Blushing, Sakura walked into his office. He waited patiently for her to speak. "Sorry." She said sheepishly.

"It's no problem; I knew someone was out there. I just didn't think the person had such a dirty mouth."

"I do not have a dirty mouth!" She laughed. "It's just…that scared the crap out of me."

"There you go again." She thought she saw a smile, but in an instant he was scowling yet again. "You're going to be late." He stated, returning to his papers.

"Oh!" She looked at her watch. "Thanks, see you on Wednesday, Professor!" She waved to him and ran out of the room.

As soon as he heard the door close, Gaara ran a hand through his hair. This is going to be a hard semester.

--

Sakura loved Molecular Biology. Not for the learning, but for her new classmate! His name: The Wonderful Uchiha Sasuke. Well, maybe she added a bit, but he was wonderful. Of course he didn't say a single word to her throughout the class, but they had a moment. It was when he told her to get out of his seat. Sakura remembered the way his eyes threatened her and could have screamed with glee.

The next day she had History, P.E., and Calculus. As soon as her classes were over she went to lunch in the cafeteria with Ino when she told the blonde all about her new love

"God, you sound like a 12 year old." Ino said bluntly, sipping her low-fat mocha before taking a big bite from her hamburger.

"And you look like one, so we're even." Sakura mumbled bitterly. "And anyways I know I have no chance, but why should I act like it?"

"Because it's creepy to stalk people?" Ino asked innocently.

"And it's not creepy when you tell me how awesome sex with Shikamaru was?" Sakura shot back.

"Nope, that's healthy. At least I have a relationship. You have…no life." Ino stated after looking for the right word.

Sakura pouted. "Well, I can't help that he has the most gorgeous onyx eyes!"

"What about that new professor? Gaara?" Ino asked slyly, raising her eyebrows suggestively. "Now he's one gorgeous hunk of man."

"It's nice to know my girlfriend only think about me." Shikamaru said, rolling his eyes and he joined the girls. Ino squealed and hugged her long-time boyfriend.

"We were just comparing guys. Sakura has a major-creepy crush on Uchiha Sasuke. I personally think she should jump her chemistry professor and get some extra classes." The blonde winked.

"And Sakura thinks?" Shikamaru asked, not really interested.

"Sakura thinks that Ino is crazy." Sakura mumbled. "And Gaara is way to…stiff to have a relationship with." Sakura paled at her word choice and held up a hand before Ino could mention anything related to 'stiff'.

"I'm happy you think that way, Haruno." Gaara stated from behind her. The pink-haired woman jumped, literally, and turned to face the not much older man.

He was wearing black slacks and a black shirt. Ino, who had yet to see him face-to-face, gaped openly. Her boyfriend rolled his eyes again.

"And I'm happy to know that you like to eavesdrop." She stated with a smile to match his cold demeanor. He raised an eyebrow and walked away with no comment.

"I think he wanted to talk to you about something." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Then he can just tell me later." Sakura said, pale face bright red from being caught gossiping about her professor.

"See?" Ino suddenly yelled, snapping out of her 'hot-boy trance'. "You should totally tap that ass."

"And you should totally stop watching MTV." Sakura said with a giggle and she stood up to throw away her lunch. On the way she spotted Sasuke who glared at her. Shrugging, she decided to stop by Gaara's classroom and apologize.

"Mr. Gaara?" She blanched at calling someone just a year older than herself "Mr." He didn't answer the door, but it was open slightly and she decided to walk in. Bad idea.

Inside she saw her teacher and a girl she had never seen before in a very…awkward position. At least awkward for Sakura. The couple's attention was focused at their…tasks at hand (no pun intended), but Sakura couldn't look away.

Gaara's jade eyes flitted over to her for a split second. A smirk formed on his lips and Sakura ran out of the room.

* * *

I'm just trying this story out :)

I've never written a teacherxstudent story. Kinda creepy since all guy teacher's I've had I've hated too :D

Please review. I try not to ask, but I'm not really sure about this story :/


	2. Caught in the Act

Short chapter

Thank-you ALL for your reviews! (21!!!)

:)

* * *

Sakura was shocked. Actually, Sakura was _traumatized_. It's one thing to catch Ino and Shikamaru making out, or even Sakura's mother making out with some random guy, but to catch her teacher? Doing…_that?_ She shuddered and left the campus.

On the way home, she met a familiar face.

"Naruto!" She yelled, running up to meet her Biology partner. He turned to her, still stuffing his face with ramen, and yelled a hello. The noodles spilled out of his mouth. They would have fallen to the ground had Naruto, apparently used to losing his food to gravity, not maneuvered his bowl to catch the noodles mid-fall. Then, he proceeded to eat them.

"That's…disgusting." Sakura said, face contorted in surprise and mid-gag.

Naruto shrugged. "What are you up to, Sakura?"

"I saw Gaara having sex with a girl in his office. Other than the obvious shock, I think I'm doing pretty good." She grinned and ordered a bowl of beef ramen.

"What?!" Naruto yelled, almost dropping the sacred bowl. His mouth fell open and he stared at her.

"Am I speaking another language?" She asked sarcastically, picking up her chopsticks.

"You might as well be." Naruto yelled, before gagging. "Who was the girl?"

"Don't know, don't care. Frankly, it's disturbing enough to catch him having sex, let alone in his office. He even had the gall to smirk at me!" She yelled, splashing her soup. "Smug bastard."

Naruto patted her on the back. "Don't worry; he probably just knows that you're not getting any." He said it so innocently that Sakura only had the heart to punch him in the arm.

_Note to self: Naruto is not the best person to go to for sympathy._

--

"Oh my god, you didn't!!" Ino screamed over the phone, causing Sakura to jump. The pink-haired girl had just proceeded to tell the blonde what she had walked in on earlier. Of course the story had much more detail than when Sakura told Naruto.

"Damn, that actually sounds pretty hot. Maybe you should go to him for advice considering how your last boyfriend left you." Ino stated matter-of-factly.

"Ino," Sakura growled, "I'm not going to Gaara for sex advice."

"But it seems like he knows what he's doing. Shikamaru would never have sex with me like that!"

"Why not?" Sakura knew Ino well enough to figure out the girl wanted to explain it.

"Well, one, he doesn't own a desk that strong, and two, I doubt he has the physical capabilities to…do it so…roughly." A wistful tone appeared in Ino's words.

"I can buy you the desk and you can get the gym membership if you promise to never bring up sex advice from Gaara again." Sakura said with a laugh.

"No deal! Gaara is way too hot to just hide away! Of course, you should probably wait to have sex until the semester is over, but no way in hell am I going to let him just slip through my – I mean your fingers!" Ino yelled, causing Sakura to drop the phone.

"It's going to be really awkward tomorrow in class, isn't it." It was a statement, but Sakura knew Ino would answer it anyways.

"Of course, but at least he knows that you know his capabilities. Are you sure you didn't see his-,"

"Yes, thankfully." Sakura cut in. She thought she heard Ino curse, but ignored it. She looked at the clock.

"Hey, I have to get to work. I'll see you tomorrow at lunch." She then hung up right as Ino said good-bye.

--

Sakura arrived just as the bell rang for class to start. To say that she was hesitant about going to class was an understatement. Naruto had to give her a push into the class.

"Take a seat and we'll begin discussing more about hydrocarbons. Haruno, I'd like to see you after class." He said it so smoothly and monotone that Sakura thought about pretending she didn't hear him. One glare from his cold jade eyes told her to show up or die.

Sakura spent the rest of the class avoiding his glare. It wasn't very out-of-the-ordinary for Gaara to glare, so she didn't think it was on purpose, but his gaze continually drifted to her, causing her to freeze. Even if she didn't look at him, she could feel the daggers poking at the back of her head.

"We're not going to do a lab today, so you'll have more homework." Some of the students groaned. "And if I hear a complaint I'll double it." No one doubted the serious man and as soon as the bell rang everyone but Sakura jumped up to leave. The pink-haired girl just sat in her seat, frozen. Reason why? Gaara's glare, now unimpeded by the other students, was on her.

"You didn't tell anyone what you saw yesterday, right?" He asked, stepping closer to her desk.

"What do you think, Mr. Gaara?" She mused at the fact that she didn't know his last name, hardly a time to think of such trivial matters, but it helped distract her from the fact that her professor was leaning down to face her.

"By Uzimaki's face, I'll assume you told him, and by the blonde girl's wink, I'm going to assume you told her also." He didn't seem angry, which Sakura took as a warning. She didn't know him well, but she guessed that he could hide it well.

Even though Sakura knew he might be very angry, she couldn't help but laugh at Ino's reaction. "Yeah, she was very…impressed by what I told her."

He came closer to her, now less than a foot apart. "And what did you tell her?" A smirk formed on his lips and Sakura couldn't help but notice. She bit her lower lip unconsciously.

"That I caught you with some girl," she couldn't bring herself to say the rest. She felt her face heat up in the memory.

He wasn't going to let her go though. "And?"

"and you were going at it." She stood up abruptly, almost hitting his head in the process, and ran to the door. "I have class." She slammed the door behind her and leaned against it, sighing.

"What'd he do?" Naruto asked, seemingly popping up from nowhere.

She screamed. "Naruto! You scared the crap out of me." She held her chest, thinking her heart might just pop out.

He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Sakura. I waited outside incase…well actually I don't know why I waiting."

She smiled. "Don't worry, I forgive you. He just wanted to see who I told, though he pretty much figured it all out."

"Is he going to do something about it?" Naruto asked hesitantly. He needed organic chemistry for his degree and didn't want to be kicked out. Sakura saw this and shook her head.

"I doubt it. Really, I think he's just trying to get on my nerves and, in response, I'm going to avoid him as much as possible."

Naruto laughed. "He doesn't seem like the type to let you just ignore him."

She laughed along. She seemed to do that a lot around Naruto. "Well, I'm not the type to let any guy have his way easily."

Behind the door, with one hand on the knob, Gaara smirked. He had heard their conversation and had his own thoughts about the pink-haired girl…

* * *

Obviously Gaara thinks thems fightin' words. :P

I hope I explained the 'position' Gaara was caught in well enough. I was hard enough typing out Ino's scene without turning bright red.

I had that annoying feeling this chapter was missing something and I really think it's cause this is just a silly chapter :P

Next chapter will definitely have more story progression and everyone's favorite avenger...


	3. Going For A Run

This should be a new chapter.

But I couldn't stand the way I made Sakura seem so crazy, :P

So, I took out a small section, added a completely new part, and added a small bit to the middle .

:)

Changed: 16/8/09

--

It had been a week since Sakura's last conversation with Gaara; and while she had no intention of talking to him, he made it very clear that he wanted to have a chat with her. Every time he mentioned he wanted to talk to her, she came up with an excuse and delicately ran away.

Sakura didn't want to be put into a situation where she might embarrass herself (I.E. talk about her professor's sexual activities) At least, that's what she told herself. To be honest, Gaara was getting, to quote Ino, "sexy as hell". Usually Sakura would tell the blonde that she was crazy, but lately Sakura can't deny the temperature change whenever he walks into the room.

It didn't take Naruto very long to figure out Sakura's attraction to their professor. He mentioned it to her a week after she started dodging the redhead…

"You like him." Naruto stated bluntly as Sakura stirred their ramen. Ino and Shikamaru were in the other room fighting over their choice of movies (Comedy vs. Action). They'd end up watching both, Ino's choice first, and cuddling through the entire movie anyways.

"Like who?" Sakura asked, genuinely innocent. She had had a hard day at work. The ER was packed and she had ended up running all day. Then, she had to come home, take a nap, and clean her small apartment so Ino (who had planned the get together at Sakura's house the day before), Shikamaru , and Naruto could walk into her home without tripping over her textbooks. They're expensive.

"Gaara. You're face gets all red when you see him." Naruto – ever the honest one.

"No it doesn't." Sakura argued, knowing full well that it was true.

"No," the blonde started nodding, "it does. Like now, your cheeks are turning pink and you're getting that far away look in your eyes." He pointed and laughed at her heated face.

Sakura pushed him off of her countertop, where he was sitting. "It's the heat." She pointed to the food and stirred vigorously with her other hand, causing the water to spill over and sizzle.

"Do you cook during class?" Ino yelled from Sakura's living room. The pink-haired girl cringed, knowing that she'd get a 5'9, blonde version of the inquisition later. To make herself feel better, she kicked the closest blonde in the stomach as he tried to stand.

"Thanks a lot." She hissed, about to kick him again.

He rolled away and popped up. "Sorry." He said with a grin that told her the opposite. "But you're violence does say a lot about your attraction to him." He stated intelligently that was offset by the grin on his childish face. It only widened when she threw a metal spoon at him. He dodged it and gave her an "I told you so" look. He looked as if he might jump up and down at any moment.

"No," Sakura contradicted slowly (so Naruto would understand), "my violence says a lot about your stupidity."

"Shikamaru says, 'Or yours'!" Ino yelled in a tattle-tale voice. Giggling followed and Sakura and Naruto shuddered at the image of what might be going on in the next room.

"I…don't think I wanna' sit on that couch anymore." Naruto mumbled, looking pale."

"Don't worry, they _try_ to reserve the more intimate times for their apartment. Mainly because Ino doesn't want to pay to get me a new couch, again." Sakura blanched as she poured the ramen into a large bowl and grabbed four pairs of chopsticks.

Naruto walked ahead and jumped on the couch as far from Ino and Shikamaru as possible. "So what's been decided?"

Ino gave a victory grin as Sakura set the food and utensils down.

"'I love you man', and 'Knowing'." The blonde stated.

Naruto shook his head. "Shikamaru, you're a disgrace to all men." The brunette just rolled his eyes as the group crowded around the bowl.

--

The next day, Sakura was feeling completely sick. Not only did she think she had the flu, but she had ended up staying up the entire night with Naruto, Ino, and Shikamaru. All of whom looked perfectly healthy today.

To make matters worse, she had gym.

"You're very early, Sakura." Kakashi mumbled, not even looking up from his book, as she walked into the room. The pink-haired girl was breathless from running to the gym and glared, secretly of course, at her lazy teacher.

"I wanted to make a good impression, Hatake." She probably should have used a prefix, but she was in too bad of a mood at the moment. His permanently laid-back expression didn't help either. She stalked up to him, clad in black sweats and a pink T-shirt, and looked over his shoulder. "What are you reading?" She asked conversationally.

"A porno, now go warm-up." He ordered. She walked away, sticking her tongue at him, and went to stretch. Kakashi lived up to his appearance: Laid back. She didn't know of anything that could possibly make the older man angry. Though she had to wonder what the usually excitable Naruto's (who apparently knew the silver-haired man) influence does to the calm man. Even she had to admit sometimes the blonde made her go crazy.

By the time the other pupils arrived, Sakura was warmed up, sicker, and ready to go home. She still had 45 minutes of P.E. left too. The only good part of the class was when she got to talk to her partner, Neji. Well, when he felt like talking.

"Hey." She said with wave and a smile. He nodded at her as he grabbed her ankles so she could do sit ups. Sakura's thoughts on Neji revolved around three words: Gaara and Sasuke. To the pink-haired female, Neji was an odd, silent mix of both men. He had the dark looks of Sasuke, the quiet nature of Gaara, and the anger of both. He had one thing over the other two though. He had a nice side.

"You look upset." He stated out-of-the-blue as they jogged around the outside of the building. The temperature was around 90 or 89, which Kakashi believes is the perfect temperature to take a 'jog'.

"Well I'm just freezing out here." She stated sarcastically, throwing the man a smile.

"Apart from your odd temperature," he started with all sincerity, "there's something wrong."

Sakura didn't know what to say. The fact that this man she barely knows could figure out something was wrong was…weird, but sweet.

"Well, if you must know," she smiled, "I'm just tired. It's been a long week." It was Tuesday.

He raised an eyebrow, but remained silent. Sakura knew he wasn't stupid – He knew something was wrong, but he also knew his limitations as "acquaintance". He wouldn't push her.

She smiled at him and ran ahead.

--

After all of her classes were done, Sakura was called to lunch by Ino. It seemed more like a scene from a mafia movie and Sakura wondered if she'd get thrown to the sharks after her talk with her "friends".

"You can't keep avoiding him!" Ino yelled, hands flailing about. Shikamaru dodged her manicured nails with a grim expression.

"I have," he sighed, "to agree with Ino" He looked ultimately defeated, as if he had no life left in his already skinny frame. "He's your professor. He owns your chemistry grade. Talk to him."

Sakura groaned, feeling more and more like she was going to throw up. "I don't want to." She whined. "He's…I don't know how to describe it." Her face scrunched up in disgust and contemplation.

"He's hot, intimidating, and rumors say he has connections, but since when did you let that stop you?" Ino stated.

"Since he was my professor?"

Ino yelled. Others in the restaurant stared. "He's not going to try anything! He knows the rules, Sakura. He can't do anything since you're his student! Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?"

"I know he won't try anything."Sakura said with a shrug.

"Then why won't you talk to him?"

Sakura shrugged again before sighing. She took a sip of her soda and turned to fully face her friends. "Truth be told, I'm worried what I might do."

Both were silent. Shikamaru looked away, ignoring whatever might happen next, while Ino stared with an open mouth.

"I thought you were head-over-heels for that Sasuke."

"He's hot, but I know he won't give me the time of day." Sakura frowned.

"And you think Gaara will?"

"Nope, but I don't want to put myself in a situation where he might."

Ino frowned, matching Sakura's somber expression. "I don't know what to say. Either you're really stupid or really smart."

"I like to think of it as smart." Sakura said with a grin.

Ino shrugged. "If I was in your situation: Single, lonely, bored; I doubt I could resist a man like Gaara." She turned to her boyfriend and smiled. He rolled his eyes in response.

"Isn't that the reason I'm ignoring him?"

--

The next day Sakura walked into Chemistry class with a happy expression. Her flu was gone, she had Ino off of her back (for a little while at least), and she had had enough time to finish a recreational book that she had been trying to finish for months. She sat in her desk and pulled out her homework to review for the upcoming lesson. Then, ten minutes later, Sakura found herself in a still empty classroom.

"Class was canceled today, you didn't get the e-mail?" A deep, harsh voice called from behind her.

She turned and scowled at her teacher. "No, I was busy." She mumbled angrily. "And if class was canceled then why are you here?"

"They were canceled because I needed to do something." He walked past her and sat at his desk. When she made a move to leave, he told her to stay. "We still need to talk and I think that you have plenty time now." He looked up at her with a blank expression, but she caught the mischievous look in his eyes.

"You planned this." She accused, voice rising.

"How could I plan what you do on your own time?" He asked, sounding more like a challenge with every syllable.

"Magic?" She hissed.

He smirked and pointed to the desk in front of him. "Sit." He ordered.

Sakura hesitated, but ultimately sat down.

"You've been avoiding me."

"Perhaps." She looked into his jade eyes.

"Why?"

"I feel we have nothing to talk about. I'm not going to say anything to anyone about your little…incident." She blanched at the memory.

He smirked. "I know you won't." She frowned. "I just wanted to tell you that," she breathed a sigh of relief, "and that I'm most definitely the type of guy who gets what he wants."

Sakura froze. Even though her talk with Naruto had been a week ago, she remembered her vow like it was ten minutes ago. It was the reason she was hiding from Gaara.

Gaara's smirk widened. "These doors aren't very thick, Haruno. You should learn to watch what you say." He waved a hand to dismiss her.

Sakura stood up and threw him a smirk of her own. "Well let me say this then, Gaara: You are an egotistical asshole and once this semester is over then I don't even want to _hear_ your name afterwards. Don't talk to me during class and don't even try to grade me unfairly, because, while you might be a jackass, you're not an idiot. How's that for watching what I say? Goodbye, Gaara." And with that, she left, leaving an amused Gaara behind.

--

:) Tell me if you guys like the added part!


	4. Getting A Little Crazy

:) An ACTUAL chapter.

--

_Bang Bang Bang_

"Sakura!" If you don't come out, I'm going to break down this door and you and I know you can't afford a new one!"

Sakura opened the door an inch. She peeked outside and slammed the door shut again. An Amazonian scream came from the other side.

Ino threw open the door and looked around. The books, already taking up most of the room, seemed to have tripled with titles she couldn't even pronounce. The lights were on low and the curtains covered the windows. Empty ramen cups littered whatever space the books didn't take up. The blonde didn't want to step anywhere past the doorway for fear of infection.

"What happened?" Ino said, her nose scrunched up in disgust. She tried to inhale the air from Sakura's apartment, but found it to be toxic and had to take a step out for air.

Since Sakura didn't seem to be in the mood to speak, Ino knew what to do. As soon as she felt ready, she dived onto the only clean spot in the room and lunged for the window. She barely grabbed the curtain and yanked it towards herself. Light poured in from the freed window. Sadly, it only showed the repulsive state of Sakura's apartment.

"What the hell happened?" Ino repeated loudly, picking up empty ramen cups and water bottles in an attempt to clean the space.

Sakura didn't answer and continued to read a medical textbook. To Ino, she looked paler and her hair looked as if she hadn't bathed in a while. The blonde didn't even want to get close to her…

But after she cleaned the floor a little (to where it didn't make her want to gag) and opened the window, she walked to Sakura, grabbed her off of the couch, and locked her in the bathroom.

"I'll let you out after you take a shower!" Then, Ino pulled out her phone. She'd need reinforcements.

As soon as Sakura emerged from the bathroom, clad in only a towel, Ino threw her a pair of underwear, a shirt, and a pair of pants. Shikamaru and Naruto politely tried to find something interesting to advert their attention.

"How long has she been like this?" Shikamaru asked in a serious voice. Ino knows that from twelve to three p.m is his nap time on the weekends, so when she called he knew it was serious.

"I don't know!" Ino yelled, feeling frustrated. "You should have seem the apartment before I cleaned it!" The two men exchanged glances, both having narrowly escaped the frightening living room.

"Well she seemed a little off on Thursday in history." Naruto added since he was the last one to see her.

"Yeah, but something really bad must have happened for her to get like this! I've known her for years and she's never been like this before!"

Shikamaru hugged his girlfriend and gave a nod to Naruto who nodded back. The nod said: This is too hard for Ino to handle.

"Ino, let me talk to her first. I have a feeling that I know the problem." A lie, but a good one apparently since Ino agreed to wait outside so he could talk to Sakura first.

"Is she gone?" Sakura whispered from behind the cracked door. She, of course, had heard everything.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded and they both vaulted through her small living room to the couch stationed near the door.

Sakura stared ahead of herself, bright green eyes surrounded by raw, swollen flesh. Even the obtuse Naruto could tell that she'd been crying.

"What happened?" He asked quietly.

Sakura's lower lip pouted and she hiccupped. Naruto waited patiently for her quiet reply. Instead…

_"I'm never going to be a doctor!"_ She yelled, grabbing onto Naruto's orange hoodie and pushing her face into his hard chest.

"Wha-? What?" He stuttered, trying to pry the crying girl off of him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and cried louder.

"Na melled bah in!" She screamed into his black shirt.

"Sakura, I can't understand you." Naruto yelled over her loud crying. He was getting extremely uncomfortable by having the attractive girl hugging his waist.

She sniggled and lifted her head to face him. The blonde couldn't help but laugh.

"Your face matches your hair!" He laughed, pointing to her red cheeks.

She withdrew from hugging him and punched him in the stomach.

"Fine, fine," his smile dropped. "Now tell me, in English, what's wrong." His hands grabbed her shoulders and he looked her in the eyes.

She looked away almost immediately. "I'm never going to be a doctor." Her eyes grew wet and Ino burst into the room.

"Why the hell not?" The female yelled, causing both Naruto and Sakura to scream. "You've wanted to be a doctor for six years!"

Both girls hugged dramatically, crying together.

"I yelled at him!" Sakura said, rubbing her swollen eyes.

"Who?" Naruto asked, knowing who it was already.

"Gaara!" The pink-haired girl hissed. She told them the exact words that have haunted her for three days.

"So, you snapped." Naruto said, holding back his laughter.

"I couldn't help it! He just has this thing about him that makes me want to kill him." Sakura held her hands up as if she was choking the redhead.

Ino grabbed her hands. "What happened to wanting to jump him?" She teased.

"I still do, just now it'll be in back alley at midnight with a baseball bat."

"Wow, kinky." Ino laughed as Sakura's face turned red and she began to clarify.

"Well, what are you so worried about then?" Shikamaru asked once the yelled calmed down. He was already feeling the effects of not taking his nap and his girlfriend's squealing wasn't helping his headache.

"He's my organic chemistry teacher! That's an important class for me! I wanted a recommendation from him." She felt her eyes tear up again and the thought of not getting into the best medical school.

Everyone was silent.

"What?" Ino and Naruto asked in unison, mouths hanging open in shock.

"A recommendation." Sakura confirmed. "The more I get, the better! Not to mention that fact that he's famous!"

Ino stood up. "You mean you pretty much turned in a walking basket case over a recommendation?" She yelled.

"Yes."

"You just effectively bitched out your super sexy professor for being an ass and you're worried about a recommendation?"

Sakura didn't answer.

"Dude," Naruto joined Ino, "just go up to him at graduation in four years, kiss him on the lips, and get the letter!" Ino heartily agreed (mainly with the kissing part) and the two started to come up with other ideas for Sakura.

"Naruto's partly right. And anyways, you don't even need a recommendation for a while." Shikamaru said reasonably.

Sakura grinned sheepishly. "You know me, I always plan for the future." She then proceeded to tell Ino and Naruto all the reasons why having sex with Gaara on stage at graduation would be bad.

--

Monday was the "Dreaded Day", named by Naruto, and Sakura, who was feeling great after her talks with Ino, Naruto, and Shikamaru, wanted to stay home. But, Ino threatened to reveal a few of Sakura's hidden secrets if she didn't go to school. To Sakura, it was just trading one humiliation for another. So, she arrive exactly on time for her chemistry class. Thankfully, everyone was there this time.

"We'll be having a text on Monday, I suggest that everyone study the material we'll be going over today." Gaara warned as soon as the bell rang. Sakura rolled her eyes – he was very strict on attendance. If you didn't show, then you would have no idea what happened. Sakura even heard he never answered his emails. She even saw a poor girl crying over Gaara's "teaching" style.

Throughout class, he didn't look at her. Naruto grinned at her for her success, but Sakura knew it wouldn't last long. She had the itching feeling that he was going to do something that she'd hate.

She was right, of course.

At lunch, Sakura's attention was focused on Sasuke.

"His hair seems cooler today." She said wistfully.

"And you, my friend, seem creepier today." Ino said, deciding that since Sakura wasn't going to eat her food that it shouldn't go to waste.

"Is it really creepy to ogle at the campus's idol?" By unanimous vote, Sasuke was the school's unofficial idol. It's even rumored that some of the teacher's voted.

"Yes." Everyone at the table froze, except for Shikamaru was asleep.

Sakura whipped around to face her enemy. He smirked down at her and she took a closer tlook at him. From her sitting position, it looked as if he hadn't slept in awhile. He had very light bags under his eyes and something red underneath his hair, high up on the left side of his head. He moved before she could examine it further. To her, it almost looked like a tattoo.

"Come, we should talk." Everyone else in the lunchroom ignored Sakura and gaara. To most students, he looked like an average student.

"Didn't I already say-,"

"To not talk to you during class." He finished, only a small hint of emotion playing on his face. Sakura could tell it was his victory this time.

She stood up and Ino made a move to stop her. Sakura shook her head and Gaara's led her away. He led her to the back of the school and the two stood there for a few minutes.

"So?" Sakura asked angrily, breaking the silence.

"I heard that you were worrying." Gaara started. Sakura immediately made a mental note to kill Naruto later. "I just want to reassure you that, if you continue to do well, I'd be willing to give you a recommendation letter in the future."

Sakura could have jumped for joy had he not continued.

"But, then again, you won't be my student by then, so maybe I'll need an incentive." He had raised her hopes and killed them in less than two minutes.

Sakura felt her anger rise. Gaara just smirked, keeping his face almost emotionless. After a moment, she sighed, and then flashed him a bright smile.

"I'm not going to play your little games, Gaara." She hissed before running away.

She only made it ten feet before running into a rock. The rock chuckled. Confused, Sakura opened her eyes and looked up. Black eyes met her green ones.

She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by a pair of lips crashing onto her own. The black eyes looked past her shocked ones and focused on a very angry redhead.

* * *

:o Gasp.

What will happen next?

Tune in to find out.

Also, before anyone asks, Gaara is really famous, so a letter from him would be gold to someone like Sakura :)


	5. A Date with an Icicle

It's been a LONG time :(

I'm extremely busy and the only reason I actually finished this chapter is because I decided sleep could wait :)

--

--

As soon as she felt that her knees could hold her weight (which felt like forever), Sakura jumped away from her attacker.

"Sasuke?" She yelled, ecstatic that no one was there to witness her face turn three different shades of red as the embarrassment took over her anger.

"Yes, Darling?" He asked nonchalantly, looking down at her with his dark eyes as if she was worth more than a million dollars. Sakura felt her heart flutter for a second as a wave of thoughts passed through her head. Then, logic set in. It was like a semi hitting a deer.

"Why did you pretend to kiss me? You scared the crap out of me! I thought I was being attacked!" She yelled, taking a step back in defense. Her emerald eyes looked at him through slits.

"I don't know, I can't just want to have a chat with my girlfriend?" He asked, ignoring almost all of what she had just said.. Sakura raised a disbelieving eyebrow before beginning to laugh. The Uchiha rolled his dark eyes as the pink haired girl began to clutch at her stomach.

When she finally regained control of herself, Sakura stood and looked the taller man in the eyes. He stared back.

"You're joking." She stated with all certainty in the world.

"I don't joke." He replied, looking angry.

Sakura rolled her eyes and attempted to push past him. After a few attempts at pushing him away, she finally gave an exasperated sigh and punched him in the chest. He raised an eyebrow in response.

"Look, I don't care what joke you're playing, but stop. Immediately." She growled, trying her best to look intimidating up at him. The effect was lost due to their height difference.

Sasuke smirked. "I don't know what you're talking about." He looked at his wrist quickly. "But I have somewhere to be, so how about we talk more tonight, say at seven?"

Sakura took in his expectant expression and tense frame. Then, for a reason beyond her comprehension, she looked at his wrist.

"You don't even have a watch."

He didn't even have the nerve to look embarrassed. "Go out with me tonight. I want to talk to you."

Sakura weighed the pros and cons in her mind. Pro: He's hot and smart. Con: He apparently lies, thinks a random girl he's never talked to before is his girlfriend, and is colder than Greenland and the arctic put together in liquid nitrogen.

But still, even though she could feel her self-respect take a nose dive, Sakura accepted the date.

--

"What?!"Ino and Naruto yelled in unison. "He did what?!" Ino yelled before Naruto could, most likely, say the exact same thing.

"Uchiha Sasuke asked me out. Why is this such a surprise to you both?" Sakura asked, feeling irritated her two friend's reactions.

"He's so hot!" Ino screamed, both hands now gripping each other. It was taking all of her self-control not to whip out her Blackberry and begin mass-texting.

"And that's a problem why?" Sakura knew the answer and immediately regretted asking the question when Ino opened her mouth.

"Because you're not hot!" Ino yelled. Thankfully, the three were walking in front of the science building on a Saturday so no one heard them. "…Hot enough." She added after seeing Sakura's mortified expression.

"Sakura's hot." Naruto added in between laughter. "But I've never seen you having a conversation with Sasuke and he's never mentioned you before." He rubbed the small amount of blonde fuzz that was growing, due to laziness, on his chin.

"You know Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Ino just stood back and listened.

"Yeah, we're friends." He stated, adding nothing more.

The two girls nodded simultaneously before the group split up. Of course, Sakura wasn't allowed to leave without the "promise" of a visit to help pick out her outfit later that night.

--

"This is ugly. Why do you have this in your closet? Are you really a twelve-year old girl?" The insults only stopped when Ino was throwing another outfit of Sakura's on the floor.

"Hey, I like that!" The pink-haired female yelled, grabbing the pink and black dress that could still fit her after six years.

"Yeah, and so do middle-schoolers." The blonde put a reassuring hand on Sakura's shoulder before going back to work on her dusty closet. After ten more minutes, Ino gave up with a sigh.

"So I can just wear my jeans and t-shirt now?" Sakura asked, feeling exhausted.

"No, of course not." Ino said with a small chuckle, picking up the large, black bag she had brought. She unzipped it quickly and revealed more articles of clothing than Sakura thought possible to hold in one closet. "There's twenty dress and five separate outfits in here if you're wondering." Ino added as she delicately placed them on Sakura's bed.

"It's just a date." Sakura stated, eying a mini hot pink dress with apprehension.

"No, it's a date with Uchiha Sasuke." Ino replied, picking up a red dress with a plunging v-neck.

"It's still just a date – Hey, no!" Sakura yelled as Ino began to place three extremely short and revealing dresses in the "yes" pile. Sakura glanced over her twenty five choices quickly, grabbed a black dress, and ran into the bathroom as Ino yelled for her to at least rethink the red dress.

Inside the bathroom, Sakura took a deep breath. She slipped into the wispy black cocktail dress she had grabbed and opened the door. Ino was holding a pair of black stilettos with a smug grin on her face.

"I knew that would look fabulous on you." She stated. "Now, let me do your hair. We only have an hour." Sakura rolled her eyes and groaned as Ino pulled out various torture utensils.

--

"You look very beautiful, Sakura." Sasuke stated as he opened the door to his sports car. Sakura smiled shyly as she tried to get into the low car without flashing any innocent passersby.

Sasuke easily slid into the driver's side and started the car. The ride was silent and when they finally reached the restaurant, Sakura was more than happy to get out of the car – even if it meant flashing everyone.

"Isn't this that famous place?" She choked out, staring at the long line of people waiting to get past the bouncer.

He just shot her a smirk and placed a hand on the small of her back to lead her past the bouncer and into the nearly empty restaurant. Small tables seating only five people at most, dim lighting, and the smell of money going out the window captured her full attention.

"Isn't this a bit…much?" She looked down at her at-home pedicure and second-hand dress and felt more out-of-place than when Ino forced her to go to an acting class. The teacher had tried to make her pretend to be a bird and "caw". Sakura left, thus prompting the never-ending joke from Ino that she "flew away".

He didn't reply and instead led her to a secluded table in the back of the restaurant. Sakura decided not to get angry at his silence and choose instead to think of the wonderful food she would soon be eating.

"Order anything that you want." He finally said after the waiter came by and dropped off the menu.

Sakura smiled brightly and opened the menu. She looked at the first item, a salad, and slammed the menu shut.

"Is this food made out of gold?" She asked, opening the menu slowly.

"I don't think so." He said, staring at her bluntly.

"Well it should be for these prices." She cringed at the price of a slice of cake.

"Don't worry about it."Then he went on to assure her that he could, in fact, afford whatever she wanted. Sakura just gave him a dubious look. He shrugged and ordered two plates of something she couldn't pronounce.

"So, aren't you going to ask why I asked you out?" Sasuke asked out-of-the-blue.

"No." He raised an eyebrow and she rolled her eyes in response. "I don't want to know the answer because I have a feeling that it will end with me pouring this soda down your nice, probably expensive suit." She smirked and sipped on her soda.

"It appears that you don't like me very much. Why did you accept?"

She laughed. "Like I would turn down a date with you? If I told Ino or Naruto that I declined, they would kill me."He asked why and she laughed again. "That's information for a second date."

He nodded slowly and knowingly. "Then I guess we'll have to go out again later."

Sakura giggled and nodded, telling him that only if this date went well. She felt a bit stupid, laughing with the usually cold Uchiha, but couldn't help herself and she didn't know why.

She also didn't know that this was the favorite restaurant of her least-favorite professor.

--

:)

Ugh, looking back this is sort of a rushed chapter :(

But please bear with it for this one time :)

More will be explained in the next chapter when...well you'll find out.

Hopefully I can start working on it as soon as I finish writing the next chapter of my other story (Out Through The Curtain)

Please review! I lets me know that you guys don't hate me _too_ much!! :)


	6. It's Official

:) Up faster than I thought it would be!

--

"So? How'd it go?" Ino asked as slowly as she could. She had been waiting for three hours for Sakura to get home and call her back.

"No comment." Sakura replied, throwing her cell phone onto her white duvet as she stripped from the uncomfortable cocktail dress and let her pink hair down from the bird's nest that Ino had created. She removed the dangling black earrings that had begun to feel like bricks as Ino whined about _needing_ the details of her date.

"Fine," Sakura said with an over dramatic sigh. Ino squealed in delight as Sakura went on about the fancy restaurant that Sasuke took her to and how much fun she had had.

Ino was silent for a minute as she digested what Sakura had said. "Wow, I never thought you'd actually have fun." She said breathlessly.

"Me either." Sakura replied, curling into her warm bed. "He was a complete gentleman too." She couldn't help but smile at the interesting things they had talked about and added: "He even wants another date."

"Really?" Ino asked with a yawn. She wasn't surprised that the famous Uchiha wanted another date with Sakura, frankly.

"Yep." Sakura said, feeling a blush form on her face. Ino, who had talked to Sakura since they were both twelve, could easily recognize the embarrassed tone in her friend's voice.

"Are you actually going to go?" Ino pried, a sly smile forming on her lips.

Sakura didn't answer, so Ino continued. "Its tomorrow night, isn't it."

Again, Sakura didn't answer. It wasn't because she didn't want to though, it was because Ino, now fully awake, was yelling about things such as outfits and hairstyles.

Sakura decided to say good-bye and promptly hung up.

--

A month later and it was official – Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura were going out. All over the campus hearts of both genders broke into tiny pieces and gossip ran wild. Even the moist poised adults, feeling like they were above such trivial matters, felt like it was high school all over again.

"So, have you guys…?" Ino asked over her milkshake, raising her thin eyebrows suggestively. Naruto, quickly understanding Ino's meaning, put his hands over his ears to drown out the oncoming noise.

"Of course not." Sakura snapped angrily, feeling her face turn pink. "I'm way too busy studying for midterms and dealing with the devil." The devil being Gaara's new nickname after he had made half of his class cry over a quiz.

"Is he still saying there is no such thing as extra credit?" Ino asked. The question was answered when both Naruto and Sakura nodded their heads solemnly. "Wow, I'm happy that I don't have him." Ino added.

"He's horrible!" Naruto yelled.

"He's hell-bent on failing everyone!" Sakura added. "Even I'm scared of taking his test tomorrow." Both she and Naruto shuddered at the thought of taking his killer tests. The last one they took had caused Sakura to lock herself in her room for two days straight afterwards. The only reason she wasn't locked in again was because she had a date with Sasuke the other night.

"It even seems like he's gotten worse." Naruto mumbled.

"Well, if everyone fails then he probably won't be back next year at least." Ino said, trying to dispel the attitude of failure that was emanating from both of them. She had, by pure luck, seemed to have picked the easiest professors in the world and didn't have the problem that both Naruto and Sakura were going through.

"I don't want him to get fired – I want him to be less" she strained to find an appropriate word, "evil!" Sakura's hands were out and flying about as she expressed her anger with the strict Organic Chemistry teacher. He had dared to call her obtuse when she had asked a simple question about the assignment.

"Sounds like an asshole." Sasuke said, kissing Sakura on the cheek as he joined the trio. Ino shot an aggravated look at Sakura before smiling towards Sasuke.

"So, have you guys done it?" She asked, sticking her tongue out at Sakura.

Sasuke coughed. "I don't think that that's much of your business, Ino."

"Well, you really don't understand girls." She replied with a shrug.

"Hey, don't bunch me in with you!" Sakura said with a shocked laugh. "I would never call you after having, and I quote, 'amazing sex with Shikamaru.'" Ino began laughing, Naruto rolled his eyes while looking as if he was in physical pain, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

The conversation went to a few less awkward conversations before Sasuke and Naruto took off to get the girls more food. As soon as they were out of earshot, Ino put on her "I'm very, very pissed-off" look.

"Why did you invite him?" She asked, her glossy mouth pouting slightly to show her distress. Yamanaka Ino did not like wrinkles.

"I didn't." Sakura said defensively. "I just told him that I'd be at the restaurant down the street from the school and he seemed okay with it."

Ino made a noncommittal noise. "Well I don't like it." That was Ino's version of a closing argument.

Sakura smiled happily. "Don't worry, I'll talk to him about giving me some space. It just feels like he wants to show me off or something."Her smile disappeared and a frown took its place as she spoke out the thoughts that had been nagging her for the past few weeks.

Ino waved off her concerns. "He probably just likes being around you – don't worry too much about it. Shikamaru thought the same about our relationship for the first year."

Sakura deadpanned. "Isn't that because you actually _did_ show him off to everyone?"

Ino grinned and shrugged nonchalantly as the boys came back, carrying various types of food.

Sometime in the middle of eating, Sasuke and Sakura left together, leaving Naruto and Ino to finish off the rest of the food.

"Naruto, tell it to me straight – what are Sasuke's real feelings towards Sakura?" Ino asked as soon as she had finished eating. Naruto, who had ordered a few more bowls of ramen, began to choke.

Ino waited patiently (which involved kicking him in the shins for causing her to wait) until he could breathe again.

"I don't know, honest." He held up his hands, but they quickly fell to his legs as Ino's stiletto dug into his skin again.

"You do, you're practically his only friend."Even though she was shallow, brutally honest, and a self-proclaimed bitch, Ino was completely loyal to Sakura and would do just about anything to protect her friend.

Naruto looked away. Of course he knew. He had known Sasuke since they were both children, but he didn't want Sasuke to be murdered by Ino. Nor did he want Sakura hurt, though.

"I…" He cringed, weighing the pros and cons. "I do know, but, trust me, you don't want to."

Ino glared at the blonde man sitting in front of her. He had the look of a man just sentenced to life in prison. His usual cerulean eyes were a dark and stormy blue as he looked down at his half-eaten ramen. She sighed, closing her eyes slowly.

"Tell me, I want to know."Her words came out slow as she braced herself for the worst of news.

--

Sakura wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. She wanted to jump from the top of the astronomy building. She just wanted to be anywhere but Organic Chemistry after she had taken "The Horrible Test". Only one-half of her original class was present at the test– the rest had dropped out long ago. Only Naruto was the non-science major still taking the class and it was only because Sakura was helping him. Sakura wasn't sure how many would be there today.

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked with his hand on the door knob. Sakura took a deep breath and nodded, swallowing the large lump that seemed to have formed in her throat. He nodded too and opened the door.

Sakura and Naruto looked around. Only three minutes till class and they were the only ones there.

"Where is everyone?" Sakura whispered to Naruto. They both turned to stare at Gaara who continued to work on his paperwork. Shrugging, they both sat down in their regular seats and waited for class to begin.

Three minutes later and only two other students showed up.

Gaara stood up and scanned the room before handing out the tests.

"I got an A?" Sakura asked, her eyes wide. Naruto turned to show her his B and the other two were smiling also.

"You all did much better than I thought you would." He sounded defeated. "So," he grimaced, "keep up the good work." He then went into a long and dreary lecture on a section of their texts. Sakura and Naruto watched with interest as he ended class early and sat at his desk, looking almost defeated.

Naruto turned to Sakura and mouthed something that equaled: "What the heck is wrong with him?"

She frowned, hating her lack of ability to read lips, and guessed at what Naruto was saying. In reply, she shrugged. They both, in unison, turned to look at Gaara, who felt them looking at him with pity and glared in response.

"Uh…We just thought…" Sakura started nervously, glancing at Naruto to help. He gathered his stuff and left, but not before throwing her a sly, cheesy smile.

Gaara continued to stare at Sakura unwaveringly. He was pissed at the pink-haired girl, but in reality, he didn't really know why. It all started when he saw her with the younger cold-hearted Uchiha. She looked happy, laughing with the handsome boy.

Gaara blinked. Was she really talking to him the entire time?

"-And so, I think if you just lighten up a bit everyone would be happy to come back. This is a hard class, but it shouldn't be torture." She glanced at him nervously. He seemed like he was getting extremely angry halfway through her lecture, but then he seemed almost shocked at her idea of lightening up.

"I understand." Gaara said stoically. "I can…try." He cringed inwardly at the idea of 'lightening up', but Sakura wasn't the first person to come to him with the idea (At least, that's what he guessed was the main point of her lecture since he only heard a part).

Sakura let out the deep breath that she had been holding and let her head fall slightly. Gaara watched with interest as her soft pink tresses covered her face. He thought absentmindedly of how it seemed to have gotten much longer in the past two months.

Sakura raised her head and sighed happily. "I was worried that you'd chew me up and spit me out for even talking to you." She smiled at him and stood up, throwing her backpack over her left shoulder.

He looked into her eyes and, to Sakura, it seemed as was he was sad. Not knowing what to do, but desperately feeling like it was her fault, Sakura reached out and put her hand over his.

Time froze.

Sakura didn't know what to do and immediately pulled her hand back. Gaara just continued to stare at the spot where her hand once was.

"I-I'm so sorry, I don't even know what I was thinking." She put her hand to her head, feeling a headache coming on. "I got…I got to go – Big date, you know?"As soon as the words left her mouth, Sakura wanted to bite her tongue off and die.

She never got to finish her path of suicidal thoughts for Gaara's next words cut through her heart. His usually cold voice turned almost soft, but the warmness didn't reach his green eyes. They looked into her with excruciating pain.

"Good Luck."

--

:O


	7. A Fight and A Surprise

:) A lot of Gaara in this one!

--

His hands were large and soft and Sakura absentmindedly wondered what type of lotion he used. This train of thought continued all the way to what store he must shop at before she noticed he was talking.

"Oh?" She mumbled, looking over at him. He was hovering over her bare stomach, his mouth was inches above her lacy black bra. "Oh." She said, a blush forming over her pale cheeks at her mistake. How could she drift off in the middle of…this?

"If you're uncomfortable than we don't need to do this just yet." Sasuke reassured, placing butterfly kisses up to her collarbone. He nibbled on her jaw bone lightly and Sakura sighed in boredom.

She scooted away from him and smiled softly, cupping his face with her hand. "I'm sorry; I guess I'm just preoccupied." Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly before he smirked.

"Don't worry, I understand." He stood up and began to put on his shirt. "We can continue again once finals are over with." She stood up and pulled on her shirt. She combed through her messed up hair with her fingers and lightly kissed Sasuke on the lips.

"Okay, I'm really sorry though. "She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head into his shirt. "I guess it's because of Gaara's class. Ugh, he's a demon." She groaned into his chest and Sasuke made a noise that Sakura had begun to think of as a laugh.

He kissed the top of her pink head and bent down to kiss her on the cheek. He told her that she'd do fine and made a move to leave. Sakura grinned cheekily and grabbed his arm.

"You don't need to leave just yet, right?"

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said with a smirk, kissing her roughly on the mouth before disappearing.

Sakura swayed slightly as she watched him close the door behind himself. Suddenly, she frowned and called Ino.

"I need to break up with Sasuke." Sakura stated as soon as she heard the click of Ino answering.

Silence followed before Shikamaru said that he'd go and get Ino. Sakura rolled her eyes and tapped her fingers quickly on her wooden table, vaguely leafing through her history book.

"Oh – my – new Gucci bag, you must be joking!" Ino suddenly screamed, causing Sakura, who was used to her outbursts, to simply close her history book and nod in agreement (knowing completely that Ino could not see her).

"I just…ugh." Sakura moaned into the receiver. "I started thinking about how soft his hands were in the middle of making out!"

"Making out or foreplay?" Ino asked with a hint of scandal laced in her voice.

"Clothes were kind of off – not completely - , but that is not the issue here!" Sakura yelled, feeling extremely agitated at the blonde.

"I understand completely." Ino said with a nod of her own. "I did the same thing two boyfriends before Shika and I broke up with him the next day; however, this is Uchiha Sasuke! You two look perfect together!"

"I know, I know." Sakura rolled her head back. "It's just - I still can't stop this nagging feeling that we're just not," she hesitated, "right for each other."

"Well, I'm not going to say that Sasuke's perfect." Ino frowned. "But you two seem happy. Something had to have happened for your sudden epiphany."

"Actually, I've been thinking about it for a few weeks." Sakura admitted.

"It's Gaara isn't it."Ino stated before screaming. "I absolutely knew that this would happen! Ever since you talked to him last week!" Sakura frowned as she remembered the incident.

----

Sakura was pissed. It wasn't an everyday occurrence, but when it happened everyone always took a few steps back. Ino always mentioned that it was as if the pink-haired girl suddenly grew horns and a tail. Even the usually cheerful Naruto seemed quiet around her today.

However, Gaara was also in a bad mood today.

"You're late Haruno." He growled, his deep voice teetering on the edge of animalistic. Everyone in the room shifted uncomfortably at the air of evilness surrounding the man, but Sakura just glared back.

"I'm so sorry if the minute that I spent trying to get my tire changed hindered your oh-so interesting lecture." She snapped back. She walked over to her desk; ignored all of the stares that went from her to Gaara and back; slammed her backpack on the chair; and sat down roughly. After a few seconds, Sakura looked up. The war had begun.

"I guess I'll start my boring lecture off then." Gaara said nonchalantly. Even though he seemed fine, everyone could sense the trouble brewing. Sakura, however, continued to write notes while he spoke as the class watched them with apprehension.

Gaara finished his lecture in an hour, only covering half of what he was supposed to.

"Are you not going to explain the rest?" Sakura asked. Some of the braver students nodded, waiting for the answer.

"Well, I figured that you had more important things to do than listen any longer."

"What if I don't understand the material?" She asked, her frustration showing on her face as her pink eyebrows furrowed and her lips puckered slightly. Gaara's cold jade eyes flitted to her glossy lips before looking back into her emerald eyes. The thick air commonly known as "hate" filled the classroom.

"You can read can't you?" He asked with a ghost of a smirk on his stoic face.

Sakura smiled sweetly. "Yes, but I just thought that maybe you had the ability to teach. I guess one of us was wrong." She let out a wistful sigh and grabbed her backpack.

The door closed behind her before anyone moved.

"Well, I guess I'll just be leaving now, bye…" Naruto said awkwardly as no one made any attempt to go.

"Wait." Gaara ordered, giving everyone else a wave of dismissal. Even when everyone was gone, Gaara did not speak.

"Uhm?" Naruto mumbled, looking around.

"Is she really going out with the Uchiha?" Gaara asked quietly, causing Naruto to jump in shock.

"Yeah, why?" The blonde peered at the redhead with interest and suspicion, but Gaara ignored him completely and sat down at his desk.

Knowing that the conversation (what little there had been) was over, Naruto left.

Thirty minutes later, Sakura slammed the door open and stormed into the classroom.

"Don't use my friends to peer into my personal business! Who do you think you are?" She screamed, throwing her bag onto the ground and stopping right in front of his desk. She leaned over and put her hands on her hips, staring down at him.

"I was just wondering why you were in such a foul mood. Even I had heard the rumors circulating about your relationship." He didn't look up from his work and lazily flipped a page.

She wrung her hands around his imaginary neck and screamed. "You are so insufferable!" She walked around his desk and leaned against it. "And I'll have you know that I'm in a bad mood because of my car, my bills, and my work," she ticked the list off on her fingers, "so what's your excuse?" She crossed her arms over her chest just as he looked up.

"I'm not in a bad mood." He stated, looking back down.

"Uh-huh." Sakura said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Suddenly, she forgot about the fight she had had with Ino that morning over something the blond was hiding from her and the fact that a patient had yelled at her for no reason the night before. She forgot because Gaara had stood up and towered over her.

Sakura was amused. "Go on," she teased, feeling like a trapped rat, "you can tell me all of your feelings."

Gaara let out a low growl and Sakura felt a chill go up her spine in response. She caught the smirk on his lips at seeing her squirm. "I don't have feelings." Sakura laughed and he gave her a quizzical look.

"Of course you do. Like just an hour ago you felt angry, right now you feeling happy, even if you don't want to show it, and that day when I caught you," she groaned, "doing things you seemed pretty happy." She smiled up at him and, for just a second, Gaara lost his self control.

It took only a second, but even after he stepped back, Sakura could feel his lips on hers. She was frozen solid in shock and Gaara just smirked, licking his lips.

At that, Sakura ran away.

---

Of course Sakura didn't tell Ino ofeverything, but what Ino did know she kept bringing up repeatedly.

"That was nothing." Sakura said, waving it off.

"Yes, yes it was." Ino argued. "You guys fought, then you flirted with him – don't you dare argue with that- and then he did something that made you cry!" Ino's voice rose almost to the point that only dogs could head before she calmed down.

"It was nothing." Sakura reiterated. "But, back to the actually subject at hand, Sasuke is just not the one for me."

"I don't care what _you_ think. _I_ think that you two should stay together even though…" Ino stopped suddenly and hissed out a curse.

"What?" Sakura asked, her eyebrows furrowing. Ino only cursed when she made a big mistake or was too excited. She could only guess that it was the former.

"Nothing!" Ino yelled before pausing. "Go talk to Naruto." Then, Sakura heard the tell-tale beep of Ino hanging up on her

* * *

A lot of drama with some action :)

Please review, this chapter took me two days to write.

:)


	8. Boredom and An Argument Gone Odd

So...this is the longest chapter I've written in a very long time :)

Probably my apology for apparently taking 2 months to update! :(

--

Sakura looked at her beeping telephone quizzically before setting it down as if it was a bomb. Her friends could be weird when they wanted to (I.E. always), but Ino usually only freaks out about fashion or juicy gossip. And Sakura knew that Ino's freak out wasn't about either because the blonde would have told her all the details/criticized someone's outfit before hanging up. Frankly, Sakura was a little worried.

But just a little since she promptly went back to studying for her Organic Chemistry final that was going to happen in just two weeks. Tomorrow was going to be Gaara's last lecture and he said he was going to go over "small parts" of the test so that the class wouldn't completely fail…again. Sakura was determined to know everything about Organic Chemistry, well, at least the first half of the book, before tomorrow so she could pass the test and take the next section of Organic Chemistry with a different teacher.

As she looked over her notes on Fischer projections it became apparent that she was going to get nowhere in her studying until she closed the book on the "Gaara Ordeal". Every word reminded her of the handsome redhead. Carbon reminded her of his full lips and the way he made sure they understood that knowing carbon was the key to passing. Monosaccharide reminded her of his monotone voice. The word "bond" brought out the memories of catching him in his office with a random girl and the silky blood red tie that he wore on occasions. It was the last thought that caused her to stop studying. Her mind was racing towards very dirty thoughts at what they could use said tie for and Sakura wanted the thoughts to stop.

She rubbed the bridge of her nose with her left hand as her right closed the giant textbook. A small groan came out of her mouth at the very thought of talking to her professor tomorrow.

"What the hell am I going to do?" She mumbled as she staggered her way towards her bedroom where she promptly collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

--

Sakura woke up much earlier than she wanted to. She had four hours till her first class and absolutely nothing to do. Sleep was strictly out of the question considering the reason that she woke up was because of a steamy dream involving a red headed pirate ravishing her; it was similar to the way many romance novels, some of which Sakura hid in her closet, had on the covers. The pirate looked a little too much like Gaara for Sakura's comfort, but the part that freaked her out the most was when a blonde pirate, looking very similar to Naruto, popped up with a very modern looking camera and took some pictures from behind Gaara's back and another blonde pirate started to text away on her phone about some juicy gossip.

"No more studying before bed." Sakura stated as she got up to take a shower. She had the day off work so there was literally nothing for her to do before and after class. All of the teachers had assigned their final projects and Sakura had been studying since the first day of class so she was fairly confident in her knowledge of the subjects. So, she turned on some pop music on her ipod, put on a pair of shorts (much shorter than she'd wear out of her house) and began to attempt at tidying up the many textbooks, novels, ramen cups, and clothes that were lying in various places.

Ever since she began dating Sasuke her apartment had been slightly cleaner, mainly since she was usually out most of the time. However, recently she'd been staying more and more at her apartment, so, therefore, it was getting messier and messier.

"I don't really care where you live at, just turn around boy, let me hit that." Sakura sang as she twirled around, doing her own odd dance that involved throwing trash away and folding laundry.

She did this for about an hour, going as far as to even clean her bathtub, before she finally got bored and tired of dancing. She only had two and a half hours left and still nothing to do. Ino was most definitely asleep. If it wasn't for Shikamaru she'd be the quintessential crazy party girl – out all night and day, but instead she left her crazy partying days behind and now only parties on Fridays, spending the rest of her time with either her boyfriend or Sakura.

Sakura might have tried Naruto if she was sure who would answer. She'd only called his home phone once (he always loses his cell phone) and an old man answered. Once he found out a girl was calling he made sure to ask if she was beautiful, available, and willing to go for older men. Apparently he wrote the famous Icha Icha books that her perverted P.E. teacher loved and was Naruto's uncle. Safe to say she always had Ino call Naruto's home since the old man claimed that Ino's tone and voice reminded him way to much of his wife, Tsunade, someone he'd apparently rather avoid.

So, Sakura put on a pair of tight, dark blue jeans, a tank top, and her dark green, Konoha U hoodie before bracing herself to the worsening weather. Konoha was hot in the summers and freezing in the winter. It was November, the temperatures were dropping, and yet Kakashi still enjoyed making them run around like idiots. It didn't help that Sakura's pale skin hated the cold weather. It tended to make her look more like Rudolph, with pink hair in baggy sweat pants and a giant green hoodie, than "that cute pink-haired girl Sasuke is dating" as she was commonly referred to these days.

Sakura grabbed her books and decided to head to the mall for an hour since it wasn't too far from the college. Plus, she wanted something nice to wear for Ino's "We Made It through a Whole Semester, Only 7 More to Go for Us Who Aren't Overachievers. Yeah I'm Talking About You, Sakura" Party. Sakura really hoped that Ino would at least shorten the title and preferably take the part about her being an overachiever out before they began to look for cute napkins and decorations.

The mall was almost completely empty. It was 9 o' clock and the only people there were moms and the occasional teenager that was skipping class. A mall security officer took a second look at Sakura, obviously putting her in the "teenager that was skipping class", before glancing at her hoodie. Sakura thought about brushing off the unintentional insult to her appearance and telling herself that she was an adult, but instead, she turned into the beauty store. There, she grabbed some much needed make up, hair accessories, and nail polish. After she bought them all, she threw them into her purse and decided to get a bite to eat before she attempted to beautify herself in the mall's bathroom.

In the bathroom she pulled out the mascara. Sakura hated the things with a passion ever since she accidentally poked herself in the eye with one in sixth grade, but she got over her hatred a brushed them over her pink eyelashes. Then came the eye liner. She put on a little and immediately her green eyes popped. It was actually a little odd seeing herself with makeup on, Sakura decided, tilting her head, and she only had two things on.

She dabbed on a pink lip-gloss and searched the bag for anything else she could use. It had been a while since she wore makeup of any kind and she had to admit it was a little fun.

But, her time was up, she found out as she looked at her cellphone. She had twenty minutes till class so she grabbed her purse and bag and headed towards the campus. She felt a little more confident with the makeup and decided that she was going to tell Gaara that his kiss was unwarranted and very inappropriate.

--

Everyone was already in class when Sakura arrived exactly 19 minutes later. Gaara sat at his desk and only glanced up as she walked into the class. On the outside she looked like a new woman, but secretly she was thanking the poor car her mother had given her for getting to the class on time.

As soon as Sakura sat down, Gaara started his last lecture of the semester. The pink-haired girl scrambled to get her notebook to take notes since she didn't want to miss anything.

Next to Sakura, Naruto wasn't really interested in taking notes. He knew that something had happened between Sakura and Gaara and, even though Sasuke was his best friend, the blonde was rooting for the redhead and his friend to get together. One of the reasons was because of Sasuke's plan, which, frankly, Naruto didn't agree with it one bit; but changing Sasuke's mind was like moving a boulder – you just can't do it.

Naruto especially thought it was interesting how Sakura kept glaring at Gaara, who in turn ignored her completely. The pink-haired girl was especially pretty today, Naruto though, since Sakura never wore any type of makeup unless forced or in a very, very good mood. And considering Ino wasn't in the near vicinity and Sakura was continually glaring at their teacher, Naruto had absolutely no idea why the pink-haired girl choose to wear makeup. Then an idea popped into the blonde's head. Perhaps Sakura was trying to seduce Gaara!

Yes, it all made sense to Naruto. Sakura never wore makeup for no reason for Sasuke, yet here she was wearing makeup. And, perhaps she wasn't glaring at the redhead – _perhaps_ she was actually trying to convey the sexy message 'I want you' with her green eyes and full, glossy lips. Yes, Naruto declared to himself after Sakura bit on her lower lip ever-so slightly, she's definitely trying to hook up with Gaara.

But, his best friend was dating the pink-haired female, so Naruto had an obligation to post-pone Sakura's seduction for at least until she broke up with Sasuke.

So, when class ended, Sakura, who was still angry about the kiss, jumped up and stalked to Gaara's desk. Well, at least she attempted to until Naruto popped in front of her.

"Hey Sakura," he started, "why don't we walk to the next class together?"

Sakura frowned. "Because…we have classes on opposite sides of the campus?" She asked rhetorically, thoroughly confused by Naruto's happy nature and stupid question.

"Oh…well how about I walk you to class?" He offered, giving her his bright, charming smile.

" No, I have something to do." She turned away from him and glared at Gaara. "We need to talk." She said in all seriousness.

_Oh no_, thought Naruto_, she's become a dominatrix_. He felt that he needed to stop her that moment and, in an act of desperation, grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the room.

"Naru-Stop it!" Sakura screeched, desperately grabbing for her bag as her friend dragged her away. She pointed as menacingly as she could, while still holding onto her bag, to Gaara. "We'll talk at 2!" She yelled before hitting Naruto's broad back with her backpack.

Once outside the classroom, Naruto turned just in time to get hit in the chest by Sakura's bag.

"Ow! What's that for?" He yelled.

"You just grabbed me for no reason that's what that's for!" Sakura replied, throwing her bag over her shoulder. "Now what the heck was that commotion about?" She growled.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. He was hesitant to tell Sakura to stop trying to seduce their chemistry teacher since she seemed to be in a hitting mode, but he felt that he needed to.

"Sakura…you can't have sex with Gaara." It was the first thought in his head and, sadly, the first sentence out of his mouth.

Sakura's mouth dropped and Naruto realized what he said. "No! I mean you can't have sex with him _yet_. Yet. I mean I'm all for you two getting together and all, but you need to break up with Sasuke first. He may be a jackass, but he doesn't deserve to get cheated on." Naruto spoke quickly and by the end of his lecture he was out of breath.

Sakura was silent for a full minute. Then the beating began.

"Naruto you are a dumbass." She enunciated every word in the crowded hall as she beat Naruto with all the strength she could muster. Some students laughed while some stared quizzically at the couple, one ruthlessly hitting the other with her pink purse. Most teachers and campus police would have stopped her, but, frankly, it was quite interesting.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Naruto yelled as Sakura chased him down the hall. She continued to follow him until they reached the stairs.

"I'll get you and your ramen too." She threatened, wielding her deadly pink purse and pointing accusingly at him. Then, she turned and began to run for class – she only had 2 minutes to get across the campus.

--

It was noon and Sakura had yet to forget about Naruto completely humiliating her by assuming that she wanted to have sex with Gaara and cheat on Sasuke. She was going to kill the blonde boy and she knew just where to find him.

"You are just way too predictable." Sakura whispered into Naruto's ear. The poor boy choked on his ramen noodles in response. He turned, blue eyes wide in fear, and watched as Sakura calmly sat down and ordered a spicy ramen on Naruto's tab.

"You're eating…so, does that mean you aren't still angry?" He asked apprehensively, taking a sip of his ramen. He had thought a lot about his blunder and could see how he messed up. That didn't mean that he still wanted Sakura and Sasuke together, however.

"Oh, I'm still angry, but I figure I'll extract my vengeance after finals. I have to save my anger for Gaara later."

"What'd he do?" Naruto asked, genuinely interested.

"It's not for an idiot's ears." She teased, sticking her tongue out. He shrugged as if to say 'I won't argue' and the two continued to eat their food, Sakura occasionally ordering expensive things and charging them on Naruto's account.

--

Sakura was at Gaara's classroom at 2 O'clock sharp. She knocked once and popped her head in. Gaara, who was reading, looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"That defeats the purpose of knocking." He stated, following her with his eyes as she strutted into his classroom.

"Like you would have really let me in?" She replied, taking a seat on the chair next to his desk. She crossed her legs and placed her hands in her lap, waiting for him to reply. When it was apparent he wouldn't, Sakura began the much needed conversation…

"Don't ever kiss me again."

…With the most awkward beginning of a conversation since…well, Naruto's a few hours ago.

Gaara raised an eyebrow again. "I have no idea what you're talking about and need I remind you that coming on to me will not raise your grade?" He smirked coolly and Sakura felt the sudden urge to get up and backhand hand him.

Instead she smiled. "Well, I must say that's a very smooth plan you have there, Gaara." She said happily, standing up. "And I'm glad that kiss and this conversation never happened." She patted his shoulder, feeling the muscle beneath his dress shirt only briefly before whipping her hand back like she touched fire. Her face turned hot at the sudden thoughts of how muscular he might actually be.

"Are you okay, Miss Haruno?" Gaara asked in monotone. He watched as she bit her bottom lip ever so slightly before her eyes turned wide, as if she was shocked about something. Her face was bright red and she looked very conflicted.

"I'm fine, professor." She then turned around and stormed out of the classroom, her mind buzzing.

Gaara just sat and watched. For once in his life he was confused. To cure his confusion he decided that Sakura was just a little crazy.

Then, he decided that he could grow to like a little crazy…

Then, he decided that he was the one going crazy and needed to get away from the odd pink-haired girl as soon as possible.

--

No real romance or funniness in this chapter and if people thought it was different compared to my usual writing - it was. A reader asked for more description...so I tried.

Tell me how I did and if you completely hated the more descriptive style - your inputs do matter.

Also, the song is Blah Blah Blah by Ke$ha. I just thought it was funny line for Sakura to sing/dance to. :)

Tune in for the next chapter to find out what happens next~


	9. Forgetting and Regretting

I've been a very busy little bee :)

Not my favorite chapter, but I think I say that for every chapter...

It's not a descriptive chapter - this is the more humor centered one.

--

Sakura had to talk with Sasuke. She just could not get the lingering feel of Gaara's muscular shoulder from her hand. She had tried washing, scrubbing, and even thought of burning until reason took over her quick bout of insanity.

It wasn't that she didn't like Sasuke – who couldn't? - she just didn't want to be with him anymore. They didn't have much in common and when they were together it was becoming…boring. That and she just couldn't get images of her redheaded teacher out of her head, even though she would never admit that to anyone. Ever.

"Auuuugghhhh!!!" Sakura screamed suddenly as she searched for her boyfriend. The students and teachers around her all turned in unison to openly stare at the crazy female. Sakura just gave a dirty look to them all before scurrying away to hide for a little while. She might be a little off, but she didn't want any _more_ rumors going around that she needed to be committed.

She soon found herself right outside of the science building. It had only been a day since she had last talked to Gaara and there was no way she wanted to see him again anytime soon. Sadly, luck was not on her side.

"Haruno?" A smooth, sexy voice asked from the shadows. Sakura's head whipped to look towards the door where she saw Gaara leaning against the archway. He was wearing a black button down with black slacks and held a cigarette in his hand.

"You smoke?" She asked incredulously, suddenly feeling very underdressed in her pink and green sneakers, green sweatpants, and pink hoodie. She had on a little eye-shadow and liner, but not as much as the other day. She looked like she had just woken up while he looked like he was going to model for GQ magazine in the next hour.

Gaara extinguished the cigarette on a trashcan and threw it inside in one fluid motion. Sakura couldn't help but stare as he sauntered over to where she awkwardly stood.

"It's a bad habit."

"And quite illegal too." She laughed, pointing to the obvious "Do Not Smoke Here" sign right above where he was standing just two seconds ago.

"How come I've never seen you out here smoking before?" She asked once she finished laughing. She knew she shouldn't be talking to him so casually – it was dangerous for her sanity-, but she felt drawn to him.

Gaara was silent for a few seconds. It was something Sakura admired about him – he thought about what he was going to say (unlike her, Naruto, Ino, ect.) But this was something she could tell he didn't really want to talk about.

"It's fine," she started with a smile, "you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to." She looked at her phone. "Anyways, I gotta' go." Her next class was in fifteen minutes and it was one of her harder ones so she hated missing even a single minutes. Plus, the awkward tension was growing tremendously as Gaara stayed silent. She waved goodbye with a flick of her wrist.

"I only smoke when I'm angry." Sakura froze, a smile creeping up on her lips before she willed it away. She did not want to smile at her teacher. Instead, she just waved again, this time not even looking back, and walked to her next class. Breaking up with Sasuke had been forgotten for another day and her hatred for her professor had diminished yet again.

"You aren't going to give me a lecture on how it will kill me?" He asked as she was walking. She couldn't see his face, but she knew that there was a serious expression on it.

"You're a big boy, aren't you?" She said coyly, never stopping.

-

"What did I want to do this week?" Sakura mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck. Finals were starting next week and she wanted to get as much studying done as possible. Naruto was in her chemistry class so he came too. Sasuke was in another of her classes so he came also. Ino just didn't want to be alone so she came too. Sakura was on her couch, Naruto on the floor, Sasuke on the lounge chair, and Ino was laying (mostly asleep) on a futon in the corner.

"Help Naruto with studying?" Naruto asked slyly. He was the only one that had to have been dragged there to study.

"No, that's definitely not what I wanted to do." Sakura stated definitively, waving her pencil at him. "But good try." She added.

"Make Ino some ramen?" Ino asked groggily, a book open on top of her head.

"That's a probably worse idea than Naruto's. How about you Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up and shrugged. He had been silent (nothing unusual) for the most part. He looked at his watch and proclaimed that it was time to go.

"So soon?" Naruto yelled, causing Ino to jump up. This then caused her to 'accidentally' kick him in the leg.

"Yeah, work." He smiled handsomely at Sakura before leaving her apartment.

"What's his problem lately?" Ino grumbled as she got up to begin making ramen. She wore a pair of tight dark blue jeans and a red shirt, a very low-key thing for her.

"I have no idea." Sakura mumbled, flipping idly thought her literature book. "Hey, did you guys know that Gaara smokes?" She asked nonchalantly as she skimmed through another poem, this one made her tenth in the past thirty minutes.

"What? Ew – that's disgusting." Ino yelled while she flitted about Sakura's kitchen. She sat on the counter as soon as she began heating the water. "I hate boys who smoke – it's like kissing an ashtray."

"You would know." Sakura said with a laugh, ducking the spatula that Ino immediately threw. She sat up and turned towards the blonde with a serious expression. "Anyways, I don't think he does it often."

"Still…-wait." Ino stared at her friend, her eyes slowly getting wider with every passing second. "Good god, what did you do?" She hissed a few seconds after staring, an incredulous look on her face.

"Nothing!" Sakura yelled, staring back. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the two girls' odd expression – completely missing the silent argument going on between them.

"You kissed him!" Ino suddenly shouted, leaping off the counter.

"No! He kissed me!" Sakura replied.

"Wait…what?" Naruto asked. He stood up, deciding that he didn't want to be on the ground in case they decided they both needed something to kick…again.

"I can't believe you! I told you to tap that ass, but I didn't really mean to do it!" Ino rambled, shaking her arms wildly. The ramen was completely forgotten.

"That makes absolutely no sense at all." Sakura couldn't help but mumble. "And anyways nothing happened! It was probably just the anger in the room or something stupid." She waved her hands above her head to try and paint a picture of the "anger in the room."

"How'd you figure out that she kissed him?" Naruto suddenly asked, completely ignoring the tension radiating from Ino who was now giving Naruto a dirty look.

"It's pretty obvious that she kissed him or else she wouldn't have known that he smokes rarely." Ino said as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

"He told me he doesn't do it often!" Sakura retorted. By now the two girls were only a foot apart with Naruto next to them.

"But still you admitted to kissing him." Ino had her there. "How could you do that to Sasuke?" She asked, making various extravagant hand motions.

"I didn't do anything! I've been trying to forget about it." Sakura replied, making even more extravagant hand motions. "Plus….hey, that's what I wanted to do today!" The pink-haired girl suddenly yelled with a snap.

"What?" Both blondes asked in unison. The fight, like the ramen, had apparently been forgotten for now.

Sakura sat down, realization hitting her. "I need to break up with Sasuke. I've been putting it off, but I need to do it." She said strongly, more for herself than the others.

"Are you leaving him for Gaara?" Naruto asked, plopping down on the floor. He leaned against the wall, now exhausted after having to stand between the argument.

"No. I just don't feel the attraction anymore." She mumbled, lying down on the couch. Her cheek pressed roughly against the fabric of the couch, but she didn't care at the moment.

Ino jumped on the small space that Sakura wasn't occupying. She looked at Naruto, accusation in her blue eyes. The blonde man just gave her the "Why me" look.

"Well, Sakura…see," Naruto groaned. He really didn't want to have this conversation. All he wanted was for Sakura to leave Sasuke with a clean break up, but apparently that wasn't going to happen. "See, you should break up with Sasuke. Not just because there's no attraction but because -,"

"Crap! The water's boiling over!" Ino suddenly yelled, dashing towards the stove. A colorful string of curses trailed behind her.

"Naruto? Keep going." Sakura mumbled as she stared at her blonde friend.

"Well," he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Sasuke doesn't really like you. He's been using you this entire time-" Naruto probably would have continued, but he was forced to stop because Sakura's fist had just about broken his jaw.

--

Well, I know smoking isn't everyone's favorite thing, but with Gaara's past and present (which will hopefully be explained later) it really fits him. You can't expect Gaara not to have quite a few vices. :)

Please review. I know that I'm not worthy of it, but it really makes me love writing these fanfics :)


	10. Just a Little Crazy

Wow...time has flown lately.

Sorry for the extra-long-lateness...

But here it is.

* * *

"What the hell did you do to him?" Ino yelled as she ran to the living room. She had missed the confrontation and could only see the blonde man holding his quickly swelling jaw.

"Is it true?" Sakura said, whipping around to suddenly face her friend. Her pink hair was messy and her emerald eyes were filling up with tears that she kept at bay.

"Is what true?" Ino asked loudly, trying to hear over Naruto's rather loud groans of pain. Sakura seemed to easily ignore him.

"Is Sasuke using me?" Sakura said with a stutter, slumping down on the floor.

Ino cringed. She knew Naruto was going to tell her the truth, but Ino never thought Sakura would react so emotionally considering the she was going to break up with him anyways. The platinum blonde took a tentative step towards the silent female and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Sakura. That asshole isn't worth any tears." Ino was one step away from hugging the female in front of her. That was until she saw the ferocity in those emerald eyes.

"You aren't sad are you." Ino said with a blank look on her face.

"Not at all. I'm pissed."Sakura replied with a straight face on. Her legs were shaking with anger and Ino slyly took a step away from her unstable friend.

"Then why punch Naruto?" The blonde female asked as she coolly walked to the kitchen and grabbed the ramen. The crisis was over and all was good…well, for the most part. Naruto was still not saying anything that could be understood and his jaw was turning colors.

"Cause he hid it from me." She leaned back to rest on her elbows. "Don't think I won't get you back for hiding too." She said nonchalantly, a small grin forming on her pretty face.

Ino shivered, but ignored the comment to place the ramen down and check on Naruto. She gently touched his swollen jaw, causing him to emit a rather girly cry.

"Yeah, I think it's okay." She said, not really caring much about the blonde man who was quivering on the couch. She shrugged and went off to begin eating the rather soggy ramen noodles.

Sakura rolled her eyes at Ino's horrible check-up and attempted to get close to the writhing blonde. He glared at her as best he could before finally allowing the nurse to touch his sore face. She stared at the swelling and touched it lightly before following in Ino's footsteps and shrugging.

"Yeah, you won't die." She said before sitting down across from Ino, the ramen in between them on the low table.

"Fanksh." Naruto mumbled before curling up into a ball and presumably falling asleep.

"So, what'd you think you'll do to Sasuke?" Ino asked as nonchalantly as she could.

Sakura shrugged again, trying to grasp the wily noodles with her chopsticks.

"Probably nothing. I mean, obviously I'll break up with him, but I'm not going to break his heart. He wanted to use me so now he won't have me. He'll lose against me either way – I'm just taking the bloodless path." Ino was shocked by her friend's calm demeanor. The old Sakura would have pulled Sasuke's testicles off and stuffed them down his throat before dumping him in front of the entire school…

"My only question is what could he have been using me for?"

"Yeah, that was my first question too. You're not the hottest – I am. And you're not the smartest – that's my boyfriend." Ino said with a thoughtful face on. She held her chopsticks next to her chin as she spoke. "Even Naruto didn't know, maybe you should ask."

Sakura just made a noncommittal noise before stuffing her mouth with more ramen. She had a boy to call…

"I want to break up." The words left her mouth with ease and it felt like a weight was off of her shoulders. "You're an asshole, Sasuke." Her fierce emerald eyes stared into his cool coal ones.

Sasuke just shrugged. He didn't care anymore. His now ex-girlfriend had called him to the school at 8 o'clock at night and the forecast had said there were going to be thunderstorms soon. He didn't have time for this.

"And I see you're an ass that doesn't care. Well, I do. What did you want from me?" Sakura felt her eyes well up. She was more upset over the sheer fact that he didn't give enough of a damn about her to even look her way than the actual break up.

"Definitely not your body." He said with a smirk before beginning to walk away. Thunder roared in the distance. "Or your mind."

"Then what?" Sakura yelled as he grew father apart from her. She was not going to move. She was not going to chase him down. She was going to stay where she was regardless of what he does.

Sasuke just raised his left arm in a half-hearted wave before walking away. The area they were in was close to the parking lot and Sakura could hear his car start. She simply plopped down on the ground with a 'thud' when she heard him drive away.

"I'm an idiot." She said to herself as the rain started to pour. It's a very dramatic scene, she thought to herself, and would be a lot worse if someone showed up to comfort-

"Are you okay?" There it is, she thought as she heard the all too familiar voice through the rain. She looked over, not caring that her clothes were soaking wet and her hair was sticking to her face, and smiled.

"I'm single now, wanna have sex?" She asked in a husky voice. She licked her lips and stared at her professor.

"I'd much rather leave you here to die like a turkey," he said before walking over to her, umbrella in hand, "but I think your pathetic death would just be bad publicity for the campus. Come here." His eyes stared into her own, never trailing down to her full lips or her rather form-fitting clothes.

"Fine." She said as she stood up underneath his umbrella.

"No, you're already wet and I don't need to be getting sick. You'll make it the twenty feet to my office without an umbrella." He stated coldly before turning away. Sakura just frowned and followed him to his office, neither saying a word until the door closed behind them.

"Since I'm offering you a dry place to sit and a towel I believe I have the right to ask why you were outside offering your services to me?" He said calmly as he threw a black towel at her head. She didn't catch it in time and it hit her square in the face before falling into her lap.

"I broke up with Sasuke." She mumbled.

"I figured that much out." He stated, sitting on the large leather chair behind his black desk. The entire room was done in reds, blacks, and tans. It suited the gloomy teacher.

"He was using me, for what I don't know, but when I asked he just said it wasn't for my body or my mind." She rolled her eyes. "I was so calm earlier, but seeing his face, hearing the lack of emotion in his voice," she sighed and stopped talking. Gaara almost expected her to cry (he would have told her to leave if she did), but instead she said something that surprised him. "Screw it, I want revenge."

"What?" Gaara is rarely shocked. People are easy for him to read. So, when something shocks him, he gets interested.

"I said I want revenge. I was going to be an adult and put my old petty ways behind me, but forget it. I want revenge." She opened her purse and began searching. After a few second she pulled out her keys and stood up. Gaara was just a split second faster and bolted around the desk to grab her keys.

"I'm not going to let you key his car." He said sternly, attempting to stare her into submission. It didn't work.

"What the hell are you talking about? I was going to go home, call Ino, and formulate a brilliant plan." She argued, snatching her keys back. "Plus, I wouldn't just key his car." She said as if it was obvious. "I would also egg it and slash his tires." She added before leaving his office.

"That girl is insane." Gaara mumbled to himself before going back to work.

* * *

Please review, even though I am not worthy...

And, just to explain..

Sakura got angry at Sasuke because she saw that he really didn't care for her at all. She expected a little emotion, or even a goodbye, and got nothing.

So she was a little upset...

And a little crazy...


	11. Just A Little Revenge And Huge Surprise

I'm horrible I know :(

* * *

"Shouldn't we be studying?" Ino asked as Sakura pulled her into the restaurant.

The pink-haired girl stared at her friend incredulously. "Do you want to study?" She asked slowly.

"No. I was just trying to be the voice of reason." The blonde replied with a shrug. Shikamaru, who sat in the back of the small car, just rolled his eyes.

"That's what I thought." Sakura said with a grin as she turned off the car and got out. She had called the blonde last night and told her to be ready at ten a.m. for an important meeting. Ino didn't even bother to ask when they had started having meetings, let alone important ones.

"So, why are we here again?" Ino asked after they ordered their drinks. Shikamaru just put his head down and began his hourly nap.

"Well as you have probably figured out, I have broken up with Sasuke."

"No-o-o-o-o-o-o!" Ino interrupted, yelling rather over-dramatically.

"Ha. Ha." Sakura laughed sarcastically before clearing her throat as a sign that she was going to continue talking now if that was okay with Ino. "Anyways the bastard didn't give a shit."

"Really?" Ino asked, genuinely shocked. Her pale eyebrows furrowed and her full lips pouted.

"Yes. It's embarrassing, but I cried my eyes out and –,"

"Oh let me guess! Gaara came to your rescue." Ino interrupted yet again.

"I hate you and, well, yes he did. I might have been a little crazy at that moment, but I came up with an idea – I'm going to get revenge." Sakura smiled that beautiful smile that drove all the men wild and made all of her friends shiver. It was _the_ crazy smile. Beautiful on the outside, full of creamy crazy goodness on the inside.

"A little crazy at the moment? Sakura, think about it. You were never not crazy, honey." She said with a little shake of her head, like a mother to a child.

"Ha. Ha." Sakura faked laughed again, shooting her friend a dirty look. "_Anyway_," she over exaggerated, "I want to get that bastard back."

"Why can't you let it go?" Ino asked, placing her head in her palms, leaning closer to Sakura.

"Do you let anything go?" Sakura asked, raising a perfect eyebrow (she did them last night to calm her nerves. Don't ask why) in the direction of her best friend.

"True, you make an excellent point."

"I know." Sakura beamed. Her face suddenly went serious. "But how can I get him back? He was using me, I can't exactly use him back."

"Yes you can." Shikamaru stated, rising from his faux-dead position. "Find out why he was trying to use you and use it to your advantage. You're not exactly using him, but close enough for you vindictive girls." And then he went back to his position of his head in his arms.

"Your boyfriend is a genius." Sakura said when she and Ino finally got over the initial shock of Shikamaru saying something.

"I know, it's the only reason I keep him around." Ino replied with a little nod.

"You'll have to get him back for calling us vindictive of course."

"Oh of course."

"But it is an excellent plan." Sakura said as a way of put Shikamaru and making his future punishment a little less harsh. She sipped her iced latte and thought about her current situation. She didn't have to punish Sasuke. She could be the adult. She could let it go; however, what's the fun in that?

"So, how do we start?" Ino asked after she, too, took a few sips.

"Well does Naruto know anything? He is that _thing's_ friend." Sakura hissed. She laughed at her own nickname for Sasuke. She felt like a child who thinks a boy has cooties.

"Naw, I already asked him, multiple times mind you, what the thing's motives were. Naruto said it's just for revenge." Ino offered.

"Well that can be Naruto's part of the mission, as punishment for him keeping this whole 'Sasuke using Sakura' thing a secret." Sakura said, with air quotes and everything.

"Okay, check." Ino scribbled something down on the notebook she had brought with her. It was titled "Revenge Plan #1092".

"So, we'll reconvene when Naruto finds out the hideous scheme of Sasuke." Sakura said with a clap to end the unofficial meeting. The group continued to eat while talking of various other topics. Everytime Ino tried to bring up the topic of Gaara ("Hey, you're single now"), Sakura would skirt around it and mention a new fashion style or haircut she was thinking of getting.

It was the day of the organic chemistry final, only a few days after the meeting with Ino. Sakura had studied until everyone threatened to form yet another intervention to stop her. She was hell bent on passing with an A+++, or just an A if that was possible too. She didn't want to ask for too much.

She walked into class thirty minutes early today. She just wanted to grab some extra study time and be completely focused on the test. She really didn't expect what happened next...

"Ms. Haruno, can you please come to my desk for a few seconds?" His deep voice shocked her out of her studious trance and she found herself jumping at the sound. Meekly, still a little shocked, she walked to his desk. She was completely focused on the test that was going to happen in the next 26 minutes and so she did not notice the way her stared at her skin tight jeans that had holes and rips in it, revealing a little skin. Nor did she notice the way he licked his lips and smirked to himself as she walked up to his desk, reciting formulas as she did so.

"I want to talk to you about what you plan on doing after you pass this class." Sakura had a A already; she just needed a B at least to keep her A in the class so there was no doubt in either of their minds that she would pass.

"Can we talk about this after the test? I'm still in my study mode and if you shake me out of it, well, let's just say I'll be a bit crabby." She smiled widely at her words.

Gaara nodded sharply and Sakura returned to her desk. 25 more minutes.

She opened her book again and began to read as fast as she could.

20 more minutes.

She pulled out her notes and began to study them.

10 more minutes.

"I just want you to know now that, after the semester is over, I plan on taking you to dinner and making you scream my name as you, well, you know the rest." Gaara said, again, shocking her out of her studios mood. Sakura stopped mid word in her reading and looked at her professor, eyes wide.

He stared back, a small smirk forming on his lips as Sakura subconsciously licked her lips. She froze as she realized what she did, her face turning the color of her hair as her eyes widened even more,

She was going to yell. She was going to ask what the hell he was talking about, but just as she opened her mouth most of the students, including Naruto walked into the classroom. He looked at her red-pink face and gave her a questioning glance. She just shook her head, feeling a little dizzy now that all the blood had rushed there.

3 minutes till the test.

Sakura looked at her notes, her mind full of Gaara, and couldn't remember a thing.

20 seconds till the test.

Yeah, she's screwed, no pun intended


	12. Plans and Some Girly Screams

This past..what? Year? has been hectic. I thought I fell in love, broke up with him, got accepted into college, met a new guy (who actually can see himself with me in the future and vice versa), graduated highschool. I've had a few jobs...

I know it's no excuse, but here is the next chapter: :)

Sakura put down her pen rather angrily. It had taken her most of the class time to finish the test and she was only 99 percent certain of her answers. Sakura is always 100 percent sure of everything, but then Gaara came in and she found herself slowly slipping. This was not acceptable.

She raised her eyes, grasping the thick test in her hand lightly, and stared at the man who plagued her thoughts. Just as she thought – he stared right back, his jade eyes taking in her emerald ones.

The rest of the class had long since finished, even Naruto who seemed a little worried that his usually brainy friend was not already done with the test and already studying for her next semester's classes. It was only Sakura and Gaara in the classroom - Sakura was not comfortable with this idea.

He had stared at her during the test. She could feel it and the hairs on the back of her neck rose in anticipation. She could practically feel his hands, his fingertips, caress her skin, her jeans, as his eyes roamed over her. If it had been anyone else Sakura probably would have jumped over the desk she sat in and pummeled the fool until he ended up in the hospital where she would go to work at and beat him up yet again. However, with Gaara the tension was…sexy.

_Oh god._ Sakura moaned to herself in frustration at the thought. She was not the rebounding type, having had only two relationships before Sasuke (though she doubted the one in middle school counted for much…). She glanced back down at her test one last time before puckering her lips and standing up. No turning back now, she decided.

She walked quickly to his desk. He watched her walk the entire way, making her speed up. She did not like how his eyes traveled to her swaying hips.

"Done?" He asked, his voice low.

She just nodded and handed him the paper – her intentions to give him the test and run away as fast as she could. But, when she gave him the paper he grabbed her wrist with his other hand. His grip was soft, but his hands were calloused.

"Tonight, at seven." He stated, before letting go of her wrist. His hand brushed hers as she moved away and she almost jumped out of her skin.

Safe to say she got the hell out of that class as soon as possible.

"OHMYGOD OHMYGOD" Sakura pulled the phone away from her ear, cringing as the blonde continued to scream at the top of her lungs. Passersby looked at the loud phone and some even giggled as Sakura's face turned the color of her hair. She was beyond embarrassed and was just about to mute the phone when Ino stopped screaming.

"You done?" Sakura asked with a hint of an attitude and she hesitantly let the phone rest against her face again. She continued to walk down the school hallway, having just come out of Gaara's classroom not five minutes ago.

"Yes!" Ino gasped, Sakura worried (a little happy actually…) for a second that the blonde might have actually partially lost her voice when the blonde began screaming again. This time it was the word yes repeated over and over again.

"Ino! Stop!" Sakura tried yelling over the blonde's screechy voice.

Ino took a deep breath. "Fine, but just know that I must say I told you so!"

"Told me what?"

"That Gaara was smoking hot and you should totally date him and look what happened!" The blonde was speaking so fast Sakura could almost not comprehend what she said. In a way, Sakura wished she couldn't understand her friend at all.

"It's not really a date. It's more of a celebration of the end of the semester?" Sakura cringed at the hesitation in her own voice. She was screwed – a word that made her face grow hot as the memory of her attractive redheaded teacher telling her he was going to "make her scream his name" flashed in her head. "Oh, my god, it's a date isn't it?" She added a second later.

Sakura could practically feel Ino nodded hysterically.

"I'm so happy for you. He's a lot better than that skank what's-his-face."

"His name is Sasuke, Ino. Me and him just broke up like two weeks ago maybe so no need for name calling even if he is a jerk." She added the last part after some thought.

"Doesn't matter what you call that ass, because you-have-a-date!" She sing-songed the last part and Sakura laughed at her friends enthusiasm.

"I don't even know what I'm supposed to do. Is he going to come to my apartment? Am I coming to the school?"

"Good questions, perhaps you should go back to the classroom, take off your clothes, and ask him after some raunchy sex?" Ino asked, sounding completely serious.

"No. Anyways, hear from Naruto – never mind, I see him." Sakura hung up the phone with a click and began chasing her blonde friend down the stairs. She half-tackled him, causing him to hit a wall and cough as the air escaped his lungs.

"Caughtcha!" She screamed. Luckily, there was no one else in the stairway to hear Naruto's rather girlish scream of defeat as Sakura twisted his arm around and up his back.

"You've been avoiding us, blondie." She whispered against his neck. "We don't appreciate it." She said, in a deeper tone.

"I'm sorry!" He yelled.

Sakura pushed him harder against the wall. "Tell us what you know." Naruto had disappeared after Sakura and Ino had told him they wanted him to find out Sasuke's secret plan. No phone calls, text, or even a facebook chat.

"I don't know anything!" Naruto yelled, his screams grew higher pitched as Sakura twisted his arm a little more.

"Fine fine…" He breathed a sigh of relief as Sakura let his arm down a little. Just then the at the top of the stairs swung open and a security guard walked in.

"Are you okay, ma'am? People reported hearing a girl's screams from the hallway."

Sakura laugh, "Yes, sir, we're just joking around." She grabbed Naruto's hand and waved at the guard while slightly dragging her blonde male friend down the stairs.

"So, tell me." Sakura grasped his hand a little rougher as they left the stairwell.

"All Sasuke told me was that he knew dating you would piss off the person he was trying to upset. I don't believe it though."Naruto finished with a laugh, his voice slightly hoarse from his high-pitched screams.

"Why not? Who's the person?" She asked, letting go of Naruto's hand.

"You really won't believe it." Naruto said, turning to look at her seriously.

"Just tell me!" She said with a smile, waiting to get a good laugh by the ridiculousness of it.

"He thought dating you would make Gaara angry." Naruto stated with a large smile.

Sakura's smile dropped immediately. "Oh shit."

Naruto's face grew worried. "What?"

"About that…"

Naruto's slightly girly scream of WHAT?echoed through the hall.


End file.
